ORB WARRIOR
by monarch18
Summary: Trust me any body who loves mythology and anime and the supernaturl will love this story
1. Chapter 1

O.W {ORB WARRIOR} Prologue. Long ago in the *Dewa Diberkati there was a golden Dragon. The dragon was said to possess power that could shift the balance between yin and yang. The Dragons power was craved by both the gods of Yin and Yang. The Dragon who was so young that he could not decide wanted to stay in a neutral zone but Yin and Yang both grew inpatient they decided to destroy the other in order to decide the fate of the Dragon. The war between the two caused suffering among the other races of the world. The Dragon was torn by the destruction and suffering the world went through because of him. He decided to end the war the Dragon called out to all his followers from the poorest man to the kings of the hemispheres. The Dragon then took four of his followers and gave them a piece of his power in the form of an orb. The Dragon then spoke "Once these orb are combined with an object you shall gain immense power."

The four follower left out to vanquish the gods of Yin and Yang. The four decided to split up into teams of two the first two choose to fight the god of Yin. The other two decided to fight the god of Yang. The first two had defeated the god of Yin and returned to the shrine of the Golden Dragon only to learn that their comrades had not only defeated the god of Yang they changed their alliances. The four locked themselves in combat the battle was legendary after five years of intense and immense battle the two who served the Dragon had emerged victorious. The Golden Dragon told them not to kill the two instead he wanted all them to return to the shrine. Once the four returned the Dragon informed them that he would turn them to stone then transfer his power into orbs and scatter them across the word.

The four outraged demanded to know what would become of them the Dragon then spoke. "You and I shall become stone our powers shall also become orbs and your four statues shall guard me. This is the only way to bring about a perfect balance to the world."

"How can you be sure." yelled one of his followers.

"I have had a vision that in the distant future there will be four children who shall save the world from Yin and Yang." Despair fell upon the face of the four. Finally one of them spoke "but we defeated Yin and Yang."

The Dragon signed for a moment. "While it appears you have defeated Yin and Yang all you have really done is severely wound them they shall return in the future. And it will be these four who shall vanquish them forever and it shall be your legacies that help them. Now it is time." The Dragon eyes began to glow and a bright flash soon radiated from the Dragons shrine as the blinding flash vanished. Where the Dragon and the four once stood now statues stand. Blinding flash vanished. The Dragons shrine sunk underground. This moment became the SHISHIN. THE FOUR They were the kings of the Northern,Southern,Western and Eastern hemisphere's Ryu,Vermillion,Byakko and Genbu

The Northern hemisphere was under the rule of The Dragon Emperor Ryu who called his land Dragonya. In his hemisphere lived The Dragon Race,The Imperialist Race,The Giant Race and the Lycanthrope Race. He was feared and respected among all his people. He only had one child his beloved daughter Xavia. Ryu even though he was a member of the Dragon race but Xavia's mother was a member of the Lycanthrope race. Ryu believed that The Golden Dragon would bring an era of Tranquility to the world.

The Southern hemisphere was controlled by The Phoenix Sage Vermillion who called his land Teracotta. In his hemisphere lived The Monarchy Race,The Mythian Race,The Druid Race and The Hybrid Race. He was loved and cherished by all his people. He had two children his beloved twin son and daughter Killuia and Sparrow. Vermillion who belonged to The Mythian race was a Phoenix. Vermillion believed That the Golden Dragon would bring an era of Liberation to the world.

The Western hemisphere was under order of The Tiger Lord Byakko who called his land Forever Forest. In his hemisphere lived The Beastian Race, The Militaryian Race, The Elementist Race and The Mutant Race. He was well known and acknowledge as a tactical genius among his people. He had one child as well his beloved daughter Kirin. Byakko belonged to The Beastian race his daughter was not only part Beastian but also part Elementist. Byakko believed The Golden Dragon would bring an era of Equality to the world.

The Eastern hemisphere was controlled by The Turtle King Genbu who called his land Crystal Lake. In his hemisphere lived The Zodiactian Race, The Royalist Race, The Morphian Race and The Mech Race. He was known as a kind and benevolent ruler. He had two children a son and a daughter who was born three years after the son they were Axel and Fate. Genbu was a member of The Zodiactian Race as well as his children. Genbu was a Turtle. Genbu believed The Golden Dragon would bring an era of True Understanding to the world.

Each of the four were beast who in order to gain absolute power each took a trial which was forbidden by their own races. The trials turned the powerful beast into a human form in which their powers were enhanced to unbelievable lengths. The world soon advanced to the future and the many races' of the world began to socialize and mixed and a short five century of peace fell upon the world until the day that Yin and Yang rose from the hidden holes of shame. Yin and Yang

Yin and Yang had once again reappeared into the world to finish the war they started only to find out that The Golden Dragon had left a little surprise for them. The Dragon before turning himself to stone used his power to seal Yin and Yang in separate dimensions after learning what happened in their absences they each devised a plan that appeared to have the same goal. After testing the border both Yin and Yang learnt that their dimensional prisons were meant only to hold them specifically so with this new knowledge both Yin and Yang used their powers to create their own beings. Yin created beings of purity which he called Angels and Yang created beings of darkness which he branded Demons. After they created these beings both Yin and Yang also decided to create their very own orbs which they bestowed upon their beings. Both Yin and Yang who had tired themselves from using so much power decided that they would send out their beings after they regained their power and their beings had been properly trained in the usage of their newly acquired orbs.

CHAPTER 1

THE TWINS OF THE KINGS

"I remember the stories of the Dragon and the stories of the Gods of Yin and Yang that my mother told me when I was a baby. The events which occurred over four million years ago I wanted to believe that not such a thing could have actually happened" said Dontay. Just then Dontay's twin brother Hector entered his room "brother are you ready to go yet. You know if were late we will have to wait for one more year before we can fight the war and you know mom won't like that." Both Hector and Dontay made their way to the front door but then a sudden voice shouted at them "Stop" was yelled to them by their mother. "How could you boys try to leave without saying goodbye?" Said their mother trying to hold back her tears. Both the boys seeing their mother in so much pain started to shed tears. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Hector opened the door only to be greeted by their neighbor Kalin he was there to take both the boys to The Capitalist Center. "Thanks for stopping by Kalin we are ready to go. And mom the reason we didn't say goodbye is simply because we will see each other again." Said Dontay.

The twins arrived at The Capitalist Center just in time to catch the rest of the group who were about to set out for the war. "As you all know over four million years ago the Shishin occurred and because of what The Great Golden Dragon did most of humanity and the world suffered. Also approximately seventy years ago the Gods of Yin and Yang sent out their own creations the Angels and Demons and a secondary war started only this time all the races of the world are fighting. Now with this being said we of The Capitalist Center have decided to send out our soldiers as young as the age of seventeen we have also been able to acquire orbs which will reach to the first person to touch them. Once you receive your orb you will be sent to a special transporter which shall teleport you to an area where you might be best suited based off your abilities." Said the administrator as he started to lead the group to the orb assignment room. "Well boys I better be on my way. Oh I just remembered your mother wanted me to give you this and please don't open it until you get to your new war zone." Said Kalin as he walked back towards his house. The twins followed the group into the orb assignment room where they took a seat and waited to be called up. "Now here is how the orb assignment system works you will be assigned a orb that best fits your personality there is a pad in front of the orbs once you step on it the orbs themselves will examine you once an orb chooses you it will begin to glow and that shall become your orb." Said the administrator he then began to call people up one at a time. One by one the twins watched the orbs disappear when finally Dontay was called up to receive his orb.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

As Dontay approached the orbs his heart started to pound all he could think about was what type of orb he would receive and would him and his brother be sent to the same location or would the war separate them. Dontay stood on the pad that he was instructed to stand on as the orbs each lit up one by one and one by one they dimmed Dontay wondered if the any of the remaining orbs would stay lit. The final three orbs remained Dontay's heart raced faster feeling as though it would burst out his chest the first two lit then finally the last orb. A moment of silence fell upon the room Dontay's heart which was racing before now held still in anticipation suddenly a shocking event happened. The final orb which held its shine for a few moments faded completely Dontay couldn't believe what he just happened he stood there his head hanging in shame he made his way back to his seat beside his brother. Moments later his brother was called upon to receive his orb Hector stood there on the pad watching each orb light up and dim and as the final orb began to shine Hector began to show a look of despair as if he knew the orbs would not accept him just as they didn't accept his brother. Hector didn't appear too shocked or depressed when the last orb dimmed and like his brother he went back to his seat and hung his head in shame. When the next person was called up an interesting thing happened. As that person stood on the pad none of the orbs started to shine the administrator who was interested called upon the next person only to see that the same thing happened after calling upon five people the administrator called both Dontay and Hector to the pad. "Did you tamper with the orbs?" An outraged look fell upon both Hector and Dontay faces. "What the hell do you mean did we tamper with the orbs we didn't do anything you bastard." Said Hector with an aggravated tone of voice. "When you boys came up to the pads the orbs wouldn't choose either one of you and now they won't shine either." Said the administrator as he tried to make his point.

Dontay noticed that Hector had his fist balled up and he look as though he was ready to rip out the administrator's throat. Dontay quickly grab his brother and pulled him to the side. Dontay who wasn't paying attention as he pulled Hector to the side. Placed both him and his brother on the pad suddenly the orbs began to shine a small bit then suddenly a bright shine consumed the entire room as every orb began to shine. The administrator couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What's going on?" exclaimed Dontay. "I don't believe this but I think that all the orbs have chosen you both. The reason they wouldn't shine before was because they were still deciding. I have never seen this before in all my life." Both Dontay and Hector blinded by the shine reached out to grab an orb. The shine suddenly vanished the administrator still a little amazed wiped his eye to help himself regain his vision when he looked up he saw that both Dontay and Hector were looking in their hands with a smile across their faces. The administrator approached the boys to see what orbs they had received his eyes widened with surprise "I can't believe it so you two choose those orbs and the fact that you couldn't see shows that this is a fated union." Said the administrator with a tiny smirk on his face. The administrator asked the twins to be seated he then ask the rest of the group to try and receive their orbs again once again the group attempted to receive their orbs. This time the orbs seemed to be back in their normal. While everyone was receiving their orbs the twins were too busy not taking their eyes off their orbs Dontay's orb was a ruby red orb and Hector's orb was a sky blue orb. A sudden sound broke away the attention of the twins from their orb it was the administrator blowing the whistle hanging from his neck. "Now I will take you in a room in groups of two to pick the object you wish to combine your orb with first up Dontay and Hector Flowright." Said the administrator. The twins jumped up and race towards the door they swung open the door and saw a room full of weapons, armor and miscellaneous items after searching through the room for about thirty minutes the Dontay and Hector attentions were captured by two certain items. Hector pulled out a sword with a grip wrapped in a black cloth the hand guard completely gone and the blade was extremely huge the sword itself was as big as Hector himself. Dontay pulled out a sword grip with a chain attaching another grip to the other each grip was missing their blades. The administrator checked in on the twins to see if they were done the twins decision was final they chose to keep their weapon. "Okay then I will now allow my colleague to instruct you in how to harmonize your weapon and how to use it properly." Said the administrator as he instructed the other group of two to come up. The twins walked through the door that the administrator pointed to and were greeted by an elderly looking man who appeared to be in his late fifty's he told the twin to take a seat the twins sat down in the only two seats in the room. "Alright then first things first my name is Ellen Dextral but you can call me Dex I will instruct you on how to harmonize your orb and weapon first you as the user of your orb and weapon must name your weapon so you what is your name." Said Dex pointing to Dontay. "My name is Dontay Flowright." Said Dontay. "And what is your weapons name." Asked Dex.

Dontay paused and stared at his orb and chained sword grips finally he spoke "I will call them Scarlet e Twins Crimson del Fuoco e della Conoscenza*." Proclaimed Dontay. "And you what is your name and what have you decided to call your weapon." Said Dex looking toward Hector. Hector stood up and glanced downward towards his orb then he looked at his massive sword which he sat beside himself Hector then cleared his throat "Well okay since you asked Dex my name is Hector Flowright and from here on out you can call my weapon Mīlestība kara un asinsizliešanas zvērs ar dusmas." Announced Hector. "interesting choices boys alright then well now come the difficult part in order to combine your weapon and orb you must place the insider the holder in the weapon then think of an activation command. The objective of this is to establish a spiritual and mental connection with your orb. Before I had you name your weapon that will be the name of your object now through this you will find out the name of your orb. As I'm sure your aware of your is a living breathing thing your orb once connected to you is a physical manifestation of your soul and being. Now close your eyes and give it your activation command then receive its name." Said Dex with a stern look on his face. Dontay and Hector closed their eyes and began to focus after two hours of focus both Hector and Dontay orbs began to shine suddenly and then both their orbs flashed when Dontay and Hector regained their sights they looked down and saw that their orbs had locked with their weapons. "ALERT ALERT THERE IS AN INTRUDER IN THE AREA AN UNKNOWN ENEMY HAS BEGAN AN INVASION AND ATTACK ON THE BASE ALL AVAILABLE SOILDER REPORT TO THE AREA." Was the sound the boys heard from the towns alarm system speakers. "Sorry boys no time for congratulations now is the perfect time for you to learn how to properly use your orbs." Said Dex as he ran towards the door.

"THE ENEMY HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR THE TOWNS HOSPITIAL WAIT WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED WORD THAT THERE IS ANOTHER ENEMY AND HE HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR THE ORBS VAULT." "Hey Hector I'll handle the one near the hospital you take care of the guy near the vault." Said Dontay as they both ran towards the entrance of the exam office. When they arrived outside Hector and Dontay were greeted by an unbelievable sight.

CHAPTER TWO.

THE BEAST AND HIS TRAINER.

"I can't believe it everyone has been defeated." Said Dex as he and the administrator arrived to the entrance of the exam office. "Listen boys as it stands we are the only four who can still fight out of a town of one hundred and ten warrior's we four stand now you boy take care of the other two intruders at the locations near the locations given over the announcement. Mr. Dextral and I shall check to see if there any other survivors now go!" Commanded the administrator with a look of anger on his face. The twins took off in their separate directions "Why would you trust the boys to take on some guys who just wiped out our entire warriors defense squad." Yelled Dex. "Calm down you old fool." Yelled the administrator giving off a strong surge of energy through the air. "Now do you see it." Said the administrator in a more calm voice. "See what you crazy bastard." Yelled Dex with a look of aggression. "Think about it these solider taken out so easily and the hospital being twelve minutes from here and the vault which is heavily guarded and trap rigged and a total of twenty minutes from here now think about the announcement. First even if the enemy was to subdue our guards the alert would have gone off way before they could even get out of this area not to mention the alarm said they basically arrived at the location at the same exact time that is highly unlikely. And the announcement well you tell me Dex what person who works at the watchtower says the name of a building don't you remember that anyone who is employed at the watchtower is only allowed to give the coordinates of the areas that fall under attack. All these facts lead me to believe that there is a third intruder and he is at the watchtower." Explained the administrator with a grim look on his face. The administrator started to dash towards the watchtower. MEANWHILE. Dontay arrived only a few blocks away from the hospital as he dashed down the street he noticed that there were strange marks and thin carvings in all the building and he also saw that different proportional chunks of the ground missing. "What the hell am I dashing towards I hope I'm not biting off more than I can chew. Dontay turned the last corner only to be greeted by a deathly unpleasant sight. Dontay saw a bloody Kalin lying in front of the intruder's feet. "Hello you must be my new play thing welcome to your first and last fight young one." Said the intruder as he slowly approached Dontay. "Any reason you look like the grim reaper." Asked Dontay as he pulled out his weapon. But the intruder remained quiet the intruder turned around and sat down on the fountain in front of the hospital. "Okay then you're the silent type good I don't really like talking anyway." Said Dontay as he lunged forwards to attack.

.MEANWHILE.

Hector arrived at the vault room door. "Where the hell is the enemy." Said Hector as he started to examine the room. Hector kneeled down to move pieces of rubble. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR." Screamed the beast that was hanging from the ceiling. "Stupid human scum thinking he could actually fight me he should thank me for crushing him and everyone of his kind the weak aren't meant to survive in this world." Said the beast. "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I'm going to end you here and now. Simply because a sneak attack is the way of only the cowardly of all fighters." Said Hector. "WHAT?!" The beast turned his head towards a cloud of thick dust that started to clear only to see an uninjured Hector. "So you managed to avoid my attack huh Human." Said the beast. "Hector." Said Hector. "What was that weakling." Snarled the beast. Hector lunged forward with a direct punch that sent the beast flying into a pillar. "My name is Hector and I will teach you two things one: Don't ever judge your opponent off their appearance. Two: Never disrespect your opponent by not using your full power. And three: Always introduce yourself to your opponent before you began your battle you over grown rock lizard." Proclaimed Hector. "Now that you know my name and having seen my strength how about we start round two and this time please……BE SERIOUS." Said Hector as he took his battle stance.

The administrator and Dex arrived at the watch tower only to see more defeated solders. The administrator sopped and checked for a pulse on all the fallen warriors. "There's no time we have to hurry lets go." Said Dex. The administrator and Dex arrived only to find a gruesome sight the watchtower office was completely covered in blood and all the watchtower workers decapitated. The administrator then started to check the dead workers arms. "What the fuck are you doing they're dead!" Yelled Dex. The administrator stood up with a calm but extremely hostile look on his face. "I just want to ask why did you choose to betray the village Dex why did you murder these people especially when this woman was your wife." Said The administrator. "What the fuck did you say you piece of shit." Said Dex with an angry but nervous look on his face. "Please don't play me for a fool because I reassure you I know very well this is your doing and I am fully aware that those intruder were snuck in by you under the guise of a soldier and since the other one is a beast of stone I am guessing he moved underground." Said the administrator as he pulled out a pole arm with a paladin blade. "Okay then I just want to know one thing how did you figure it out." Said Dex with an evil sneer. "Your first mistake was thinking you were smarter than me your second mistake is the one you're making now and that's thinking you could beat me." Said the administrator taking his battle stance. Dex put on a pair of gloves he pulled out of his pants pockets he placed his palm against the wall. "Okay you bastard now that we are enemies we should introduce ourselves properly. My name is Ellen Dextral and this is my orb its name is Patērētāju ka ēd visu savā ceļā* now become its next meal now devoiur patērētājs, kas ēd visu savā ceļā." Said Dex as his glove started to glow and cover the whole wall in a light that matched the same color as the gloves glow the wall then turned to ash. A look of terror fell over the administrators face as Dex skin turned from white to the same color as the wall. "This is the power of my patērētājam, kurš ēd visu savā ceļā it obsorbs any element it touches and gives me its physical properties as well as complete control of that element. You want to know a secret you piece of shit back at the academy where we trained everyone said that in a fair fight that there was no way you could go against me they said this because they knew you were just a piece of shit." Said Dex as he took his battle stance.

"Alright then as you said before we are enemies so allow me to formally introduce myself my name is Hartwell Trapden and this is my orb Tagapagligtas ng kaalaman at kampeon ng digmaan* allow us to enlighten you first this is how you properly activate an orb magbigay pag-asa Tagapagligtas ng kaalaman kampeon ng digmaan*." A flash of light followed by a cloud of dust appeared. When the cloud disappeared there stood Hartwell with his new weapon which took the shape of a bow and arrow with a cross hanging from Hartwell's wrist. Oh and to correct you they weren't saying that I couldn't beat you they were saying…………..THAT YOU DON'T SATND A CHANCE IN HELL AGAINST ME NO MATTER HOW YOU FIGHT." Said Hartwell as he took aim. "Fine by me you piece of shit believe what you want because I do believe that your last thought should at least be a happy one now…….HERE I COME." Yelled Dex as he charged forward.

To Be Continued

(*Scarlet e Twins Crimson del Fuoco e della Conoscenza. Italian for Scarlet and Crimson Twins of Fire and Knowledge)

(*Mīlestība kara un asinsizliešanas zvērs ar dusmas. Latvian for Love war and bloodshed beast with wrath)

(*Dewa Diberkati. Malay or Malaysian for Blessed Gods.)

(*Patērētāju ka ēd visu savā ceļā. Latvian for Consumer that eats everything in its path.)

(*Tagapagligtas ng kaalaman at kampeon ng digmaan. Filipino for Savior of knowledge and champion of war.)

(*magbigay pag-asa Tagapagligtas ng kaalaman kampeon ng digmaan. Filipino for give hope knowledge Savior champion of war.)


End file.
